My job interview
by Xemtlenc
Summary: FutureFic! The time passed and Carly returned to America to find a new job. Rating M for lesbian eroticism.


**A/N: Here's a little something between an Carly 28 years and a mature woman of 46 years.**

 **Angela Puckett as Amanda Tapping**

 **...**

 **My job interview**

After a few years of this boring job in Italy, Carly Shay had decided to change jobs and return in the country.

After a first pre-selection, she decided to leave her CV by hand in a dozen of company. Taking advantage of two free days after her childbirth ago 6 months, she kept beautiful breasts (for now) and some well-placed curves, the brunette goes towards Chicago, which is an hour drive from her home.

For the occasion, Carly wears a dress enough feminine, having learned that most HR were men, so she is dressed in a multi-strap black top under a small orange jacket, bootcut jeans with orange peep-toe booties. For enhance her, she wears a spike necklace, feather earrings and a metallic genuine leather cuff bracelet as accessories, all amber.

So, here in front of the company headquarters, for a job nurse vacant, Carly asks the reception of a person of CHRO, and she is heading for an office upstairs. A lovely young woman receives, it changes the paunchy old men who received her until now, no need to play her femininity for the meeting awaits her.

Carly enters this cozy room occupied by a woman, the brunette accepts the invitation to sit down and begin discussion after giving her CV. While her interlocutor look this one, she took advantage to look her in more detail, a charm emanates from this woman. Her name is Angela Puckett, Carly remembers that her old friend had told her about her aunt, one of the few member of her family who has succeeded and has not turned to crime, she is a business woman recognized.

Angela leafs her CV with a distracted eye and put it before her.

"I'll watch it later, tell me why you want to work here, Miss Shay?" Angela asked him professionally.

Carly noticed that her eyes are more attracted to his physical, and Angela listening to her explanation absentmindedly, the brunette knows that she is very attractive in her 28 years. She gave a brief summary of her recent experiences more or less happy, arguing her reasons why Italy does not interest her more and why she wanted to return in the country.

But the deep look of Angela agitated her, Carly has trouble concentrating.

 **...**

 **Meanwhile,**

Angela gets up and sits on the desk in front of the brunette, opening a button of her white blazer.

Her eyes left her legs, then laying on her chest that Carly has, for once, well highlighted today, to finish in her eyes.

"Tell me about you, Carly. What you like, your hobby" Angela asked with a soft voice.

The brunette is taken aback, this conversation takes an interesting twist.

The sight of this blazer is not done to help, especially since it seems to her that Angela's breasts were free under the blazer, the blonde wearing nothing underneath. But Carly feels confident and she evokes her tastes, loving the life and all its pleasures. Suddenly Angela rises again, and walks to the door to lock. Then she comes back and sits down beside her.

"We will not be disturbed. You're a very pretty woman Carly, it does not shock you, I hope?" the blonde asked, putting a hand on her thigh.

Honestly, Carly is surprised and very excited.

"Uh, no. I did not expect at the turn of this interview, but the compliment touches me from of a beautiful woman like you. You do not leave me indifferent either" she confessed.

Then, Angela opened yet a button on her blazer, now revealing a deep neckline and the birth of her big breasts. Her hand gently moves very close to the crotch of the brunette.

"I think you are very competent and you get this job easily. There's just a little test of anatomy to pass before" Angela said in a playful voice and Carly blushed.  
"Thank you Angela, I think I know what kind of test you want me to pass. But I must admit I did not go out with a girl for a year, of my birth in June, I kept beautiful breasts" Carly answers half a playful voice, keeping some seriously.  
"I do not doubt for a second the beauty of your breasts. They look like to mine?" Angela opens entirely her blazer, taking her breasts in hand to show them to the brunette.

Her two big boobs are offered to hers astonished eyes, and suppresses the rest of modesty remained in her.

"You're so desirable, Angela" Carly approaches her and caressing them of back of the hand, the blonde shuddered "at my turn."

Carly joined gestures to speech and she starts a little striptease, languidly removing the jacket and top she wears, just to be in her bra in blue lace.

"Angela, unhooks it to release my breast that are too cramped" Carly said, turning.

She feels her hands on her back, dragging her bra.

After rotated, Angela admires her a moment before sticking against her, their two breasts in touch even if Carly is smaller. Her hands caress her back and Angela kisses her neck, gently up towards her ear, cheek, to finish on her lips.

This long kiss does not end, the brunette was too much desire and make love with an other woman missed her terribly. Angela deviates a little, time to drag her clothes and underwear out of her. Fully naked (except for her high heels) and offered, Angela sits on the edge of her desk and invited Carly of a gesture to join her.

Carly looks at this woman who offers her body with undisguised envy. She is particularly excited, after her year of abstinence.

She slid her jeans and string, just keeping her booties, Carly then knelt between her legs already wet.

Her hungry tongue begins its game on this almost smooth sex, blond hair of her lover are almost invisible, her hands caress her back and feeling those Angela on her shoulders.

* * *

Angela down on the desk and her legs replacing her hands on the shoulders of Carly, giving her a privileged access to her privacy.

The blonde wets abundantly by her licks, she feels her juices running down her face, her pelvis starts to move to better come to meet her hungry mouth to give pleasure. Angela offers herself, her tongue returned into her, sipping the nectar, the former star of iCarly would have this woman completely.

"I want you, join me on my desk and you kneel over me" the beautiful blonde woman broke the silence.

Angela pulls her by the hand, her mouth bustling to her turn on her crotch, already soaked.

His tongue was active on her little button, while her other hand caressing her buttocks. Of side of Carly, she begins to enter in the privacy of her sublime lover, her mouth biting her clit and two fingers penetrant this sticky sex, with one of her thumbs massaging the lubricated anus.

Angela's tongue leaves her clit and slowly rising from her pussy on her little hole. The blonde enjoys some of that small gluttony, before reversing direction on her clit, she plays with her little button again. At the same time, Angela pushed two fingers at the entrance to the sex of the brunette, slowly and deeply.

These caresses put Carly in a daze, she is ready to cum under her fingers and tongue, her sex is on fire. Feeling that Angela is not insensible to her caresses, the brunette moistens her thumb (covered of her wet), present it to her anus and pushed gently but firmly in her. The effect is immediate and a long groan is heard.

This office becomes a place of unexpected pleasure, Angela insists that the young brunette takes care of her little hole, and the blonde does the same with her. Carly suddenly arched her pelvis in an uncontrolled movement and a long stream out of her sex, she no longer controls and Angela's face is flooded with the liquid that comes out of her womb, can not help shouting her enjoyment. The magic fingers of her lover made her reveal a state she thought not: _woman with abundant ejaculation_ , her body never stops vibrating under the wave of pleasure.

Her violent orgasm releases also that of Angela; who is delighted to make her known this state.

They are both intertwined, sated one on the other.

But the phone of Angela rings, bring them back to reality.

"The interview ends here, Carly. I can already tell that you has this job but I keep a souvenir of your interview" Angela smiled "let me your string."

To thank her, Carly given her a memorable snog before gathering her clothes.

"We'll get to meet again soon to finalize your contract, Shay. That day, come no underwear" before Carly could leave, Angela calls out "one last thing, Carly. If you want to remake you a beauty, the bathrooms are upstairs from the top, I have to go there too, even if I want to keep your intimate perfume."

The young brunette smiled, feeling that her affair with Sam's aunt is not ready to finish!

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
